The Last Dance, a rewrite
by Airemay
Summary: How do you act when you lost someone? What would you do if they came back?


A/N: Hello! This is a rewrite of the original Last Dance songfiction. I fixed the spelling errors, changed some words and made it less confusing. I also took out the orgasm part cause my mom didn't like it (don't ask how she found out). Enjoy and please review.  
P.S.: The song is "Bent" by Matchbox Twenty.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione looked out into the night sky. The stars shone with the most brightness in weeks. She looked out at the moon, and ran her fingers gently down her hair and neck.  
  
"Why, why did it happen," she said, on the verge of tears, "I should have listened to him. He said something about a dream, and I didn't listen! He was so good. If anyone deserved that, it wasn't him."  
  
Hermione felt the warm taste of tears in her mouth. Her face was lined with the effects of sorrow. Hearing a noise, she turned around and saw someone. The thing she saw was amazing. It had long, graceful legs and hair as golden as the stars. The hair wove in the breeze, catching every falling song of the sky.  
  
The figure stared intently at Hermione. The eyes were so focused, so clear. She had never seen such eyes before. The figure did not speak, but conveyed all emotions through her movement. Her hands were delicate, and told a story.  
  
Hermione stared back at the figure. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It was like this morning. Her breathing became shallow, like she was going to pass out. Just then the figure opened its mouth. A song so powerful escaped her lips.  
  
"If I fall along the way  
pick me up and dust me off.  
and if I get too tired to make it  
be my breath so I can walk"  
  
Hermione was puzzled. How did she know about this song? She felt herself become dizzy. Her hands reached up and she let out a loud cry of despair. Her world crashed around her and she fell.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke up. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Perfect to go outside. She walked out of her dorm and into the Gryfindor common room. Ron and Harry were already up. Obviously she had slept in.  
  
"Ready for brekfast, guys?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Ron replied, "We've been waiting for you. Honestly, girls and sleep. Never a good combination."  
  
The trio headed down the stairs, almost missing the step that wasn't really there. The common room wasn't all that full. Hermione didn't care, she didn't feel like getting up herself. However, it was 9 o'clock and most students were up by then.  
  
The bacon smelled delicious, and the pancakes were hot and soothing. She needed something like this to help her. She had been up all night studying for her O.W.L.'s. She glanced over to her right and saw Harry. He look very perplexed and deep in thought.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked,  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, really, " he said, "I just go this bad feeling, you know?"  
  
If I need some other love  
give me more than I can stand  
  
Hermione just shrugged it out. The aroma of brekfast was calling her, and she didn't want to waste any time talking. She lifted her fork to her mouth and let the food just sit in her mouth before chewing.  
  
Ron and Harry started to laugh. "What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, "Ron answerd, "It's just that when you eat in the morning, you get this expression on your face, I don't know."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a weird look, "Whatever, Ron. I am just enjoying brekfast."  
  
Just then, a hoard of what appeared to be first years burst through the Great Hall's gigantic doors. They all seemed to sit down at once. It was funny how first years did everything in unision. Well, it makes sense. That way if they feel stupid or get embarassed, they can feel it together.  
  
"Ugh." Harry said.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked, trying to hold back his laughter. For some reason, when Harry said, "Ugh," his face and lips went very sour, like he was sucking a lemon or kissing someone like Millicent Bulstrode, a Slytherin who Hermione had deuled second year.  
  
"The Draco Malfoy welcoming committee. Just what I need. Some people get coffee in the morning, I get a cup or two of lame put downs. Don't you just love life?"  
  
and when my smile gets old and faded  
wait around I'll smile again  
  
Hermione smiled. Harry had a way with his sarcastic humor about Draco and his "Welcoming Committee."  
  
Draco and his "Welcoming Committee" approached the Gryffindor table. He was about to open his mouth, but Harry got there quicker.  
  
"Could you just skip it? I'm not in the mood for you today. I don't want to have this big back and forth insulting competition. Really, I don't."  
  
Draco looked stunned, "Come on guys, lets go. Potter would rather talk with his Mudblood girlfriend."  
  
Harry could feel the fumes coming out of his hears. Normallly, he would have said something like, "Do you always hang out with guys who are as wide as you are stupid," or "You know, I think you looked better as Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."  
  
Hermione looked proud, in that cooky sense of way, "That was good Harry. You should do that more often."  
  
Ron, however, was far less impressed, "Come on! You should have said something. You could have had him today!"  
  
Ron would have gone on, but the look on Hermione's face made him stop.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. Do you always have to encourage this kind of childish behivor in Harry? It's not becoming," Hermione said seriously.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Childish behivor, becomong? When did you become Ms. Proper?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am not proper! I just thought that the words were approiate for the situation!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
A gust of wind suddenly burst through the hall and ripped the doors open. No one took notice of it because strange things were always happening in the Great Hall, as it had an enchanted ceiling. The wind continued to gust, and a Prefect went to shut it. He had a heck of a time holding it down, as the wind was very strong. Eventually, he just gave up. He motioned a load of Prefect's to come and help him. They made it to the door, but were istantly shot down.  
  
shouldn't be so complicated  
just hold me and then  
just hold me again  
  
This made everyone take notice. The wind wasn't that strong. The Head Boy, someone from Ravenclaw, got up from his seat and looked at the people lying down. He erupted with a scream so loud, it pierced the ears of everyone.  
  
"They're.. They're..." he stumbled.  
  
Proffessor McGonnall got up and went to the boy, "Albus, come here."  
  
Albus Dumbledore got up from his seat at the staff table. He looked at the bodies and the face of the Head Boy and called the staff over.  
  
"Everyone, out." Hagrid said.  
  
can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
get put back together  
  
The room erupted into a fleet of whispers. Knowing that something bad had happened, they didn't waste any time leaving. Harry, Ron and Herimione stayed behind, however.  
  
"What happened to them?" Hermione asked.  
  
As if to answer, a voice so bone-chilling boomed out, "Why dear, don't you know? You are the head of your class, are you not?"  
  
Hermione looked up. She saw a man, a thing walk into the Great Hall. Gazing upon him, she tryed to let out a scream, but nothing came out.  
  
"Let me show you, my dear," the figure said, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A light flashed before Hermione's eyes. Aburtly, it ended. However, she was standing still. She looked in front of her body. What she saw, she would never forget.  
  
you're breaking me in  
and this is how we will end  
with you and me bent  
  
Sprawled on the floor, was someone. Her breath got shorter, pains shot up her stomach. She felt her body knot up. Hermione knelt down next to him, and turned over the face. The sound that came out of her lips wasn't a scream of fear, rather a scream of sorrow, anger and pain. She feel onto the boy. Her sobs echoed throughout Hogwarts.  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke up. She had dreamt of the morning. She could feel the tears approach again.  
  
"Now, this is not how he would want me to be. I have to be strong," she whispered.  
  
Hermione stood up and looked around. The figure was gone. She was puzzled.  
  
"Why did it leave?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Becuase, she knew that I was coming. She has a way of doing that."  
  
Hermione turned around, "Who said that?"  
  
If I couldn't sleep could you sleep  
could you paint me better off  
  
Her eyes wandered around the field, and she couldn't see anything.  
  
"If you look hard enough, you will find me, " the voice said once again.  
  
Hermione looked really hard, feeling very stupid as she did. She focused her brain on finding this thing. Her eyes fell upon a light, green mist floating in front of her. She let out a scream.  
  
The figure clapped a hand over her mouth, "Be quiet, will you? I don't want anyone to come over and see us."  
  
Hermione shut up. Her body started to lightly shake, and her breathing became more intense.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked trembling.  
  
The figure rolled its eyes, "Hermione, it's me."  
  
Hermione looked at the figure hard, "It is you!  
  
The figure smiled, "I thought you could use some help."  
  
She burst into tears. She didn't think he would come. After all, when something like that happens to you, you don't really come back.  
.  
"Hermione, The Last Dance. I promised you the Last Dance tonight, remember?"  
  
Hermione looked confused, "What Last Dance? Is there some thing tonight I don't know about?"  
  
"Hermione, remember? The Muggle Social?"  
  
"Oh! The events of the day made me forget," she said saddly, "but I guess it's too late for that, right?"  
  
"Of course not! I'm here, you're here. The sun is setting, what better way to dance?"  
  
Hermione lightly smiled, "Okay, I'll do it"  
  
Music seemed to appear out of nowhere. Hermione set her arms around the figure, her head gently resting on the shoulder of the boy. The figure held Hermione as if he couldn't let go.  
  
could you sympathize with my needs  
I know you think I need a lot  
  
The gentle glow of the setting sun rested upon Hermione's cheeks. Her tears of saddness changed to just drops of water. She felt like she could never let go.  
  
"Can you stay?" she asked.  
  
"Don't think about that now," he said.  
  
Hermione sighed. This was the best moment of her life, next to getting into Hogwarts.  
  
I started out clean but I'm jaded  
just phoning it in  
just breaking the skin  
  
The song, it was their song. Hermione and him heard it on the Muggle Radio during the summer holidays. He had said, "This is our song, even if we never go out, okay?"  
  
Hermione didn't think it was that big of a deal. After all, she didn't expect anything to happen. She was too busy for boys, at the moment.  
  
The sun had set. The music was fading. The figure removed his hands from Hermione's waist. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Are you leaving? Please, don't leave me. I can't do this alone!" she pleaded, "You promised to be there for me when I needed you!"  
  
start bending me  
It's never enough  
I feel all your pieces  
start bending me  
Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in  
  
Hermione could feel the flood of tears approach her. All she could think about was the future, how she would handle the O.W.L.'s or the N.E.W.T's without him. Who would not complain when she went on a studying craze?  
  
"I'm sorry, but we all have to go sometime. Mine just came sooner," he said.  
  
The boy looked so sad, he didn't want to leave her. He came up, put his arms around her and said, "I will always be there, just not next to you. I'll be with you wherever you go. I'll be by your side when you take the O.W.L.'s or even get married. And remember, it's us. We can never be apart."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I guess I just have to accept it."  
  
The figure started to drift away. Hermione felt a saddness so deep, it hurt her whole body to stand.  
  
"I love you, Hermione Granger."  
  
"I'll love you forever, Harry Potter."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I hope I fixed all the mistakes. I was inspired to use this song in dance class. Please review it for me. And thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed it the 1st time and told me how confusing it was and how the spelling was bad. Have a Merry Christmas.  



End file.
